


The One We Can't Have

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Flash Fic, Friendship, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota Uhura had made a mistake. The one she promised herself she would never make again, she had fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One We Can't Have

Nyota Uhura had made a mistake. The one she promised herself she would never make again, she had fallen in love.

It hadn’t been anything really at first. He was just another good friend she had on the ship. For the longest time she never thought of him as anything else, but ever since that incident with Nomad she knew Scotty had grown to be special to her. She knew that she didn’t want to be without him in her life. She thought maybe he had felt even a little bit of it too, he had died for her for goodness sakes!

But then Mira Romaine had come aboard.

She had watched her and him during the weeks she was with them. The way he looked at her, talked to her, neglected his work for her. Uhura knew then that whatever she thought was happening between her and Scotty was nothing at all.

Now she quietly looked into the sickbay. He was so happy that Mira was going to be okay. She had never seen Scotty like that before outside of his beloved engine room. It was painful to watch.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Christine Chapel.

Chapel looked over to the group too and smiled sadly.

“He’s happy. We’re supposed to like that.”

When you love someone you must set them free that was how the saying went, didn't it? Those were nice words, good words, but it was a lot easier to write that in a dusty old book than to practice it.

“I find mint chocolate ice cream helps any heartache, care to join me?”

Uhura nodded and tried to smile.

“Yes, and thank you.”

"Anything for a friend."

The End


End file.
